The Journey of Music and Love
by 7401KL
Summary: Have you ever imagined being the one on that stage singing,dancing, and doing stunts for all of those 90,000 screams. Well maybe that dream can come true for a girl named Kaitlyn who auditioned for a school talent show to be a part of the music contest.
1. Chapter 1

Well have you ever enjoyed music so much you couldn't live without it? Have you ever felt that you're up there on stage with all 90,000 screams waiting for you? Well then for me to take it all back to where it started in my state of Virginia. Now not much goes on in that town so the number one thing all of us can relate to is, can you guess, yes it's the wonderful world of the music and the battle for the best music program out of the entire middle schools. But in order for you to feel that spirit in the crowd and everywhere, you had to be there. But I'm going to describe those days as best as I can in these few tiny words, and make sure to make it short and sweet. So we will start with Chapter 1, and my name is Kaitlyn. All this started at MicKenlily Middle School.

So around early spring I walked into school with my heart racing and I could hear the clock ticking in my head, and I saw all eyes on me. They all stared at me with confusion like I was from mars or something. So I darted quickly over to my best friend, Haley. She simply responds to me with a worried look, "Are you okay, you look like you've just seen a ghost?" I jerk my head up very quickly and responded before she got suspicious, "Oh yeah I'm fine it's just kind of feels like the first day back to school you know?" She replies feeling confident "Yeah, I know exactly what you mean".

As I ran up to my locker and opened it I saw my millions of peace signs on the locker door and a couple posters of Selena Gomez and pictures of my family. You stare at the picture with your mom and dad; you notice how happy you were at the time. I quickly snap out of my vision when I saw my crush, Mitchell walking towards me. Once he reached me he stood there for a moment staring at me, and smiling his big cheerful smile that always brightened my day. He eventually snaps out of vision and states "Hey your Kaitlyn right?" I felt very speechless that Mitchell, the captain of the football team and soccer team is talking to me, for that I almost forgot about the question. I quickly respond while mumbling "Yes". Mitchell begins to blush and quickly says "Hey your friend told me that you have had some rough times at home and I should get to know you better because we have many things in common". I quickly think to myself 'wait friend? What friend?'I say while very confused "Really, well I hope that I will see you around school but for now I hate to bale on you but I got to get to class". His smile slowly fades and he says "Hey its okay I understand and talk to you later". As I watched him walk away I felt so guilty to have turned him away like that but back to reality. I quickly grabbed my stuff and ran into my home room.

I saw the 3 mean bees, Taylor, Laura, and Emily. The head mean bee of them all is Laura. Some people say she is so evil that you know when she is coming because of her excessive gum usage. They all turn around and begin to stare at me and giggle. I begin to think 'what is so funny and embarrassing to laugh over'. I paused and glimpsed down at my jean's zipper, and noticed that it was down. My face got almost peach red as you quickly began to walk behind a table and zip the zipper up as quickly as I could. While I got behind the table and began to zip I suddenly heard Laura yell "Hey everyone guess who left the fly down?, And yeah your all right, it was Kaitlyn." Everyone began to laugh and I just wanted to cry but I stayed strong, and made sure that they didn't see the horror in my eyes.

After fixing the jeans I quickly sat down in my home room class and began to think "Gosh could this day get any worse?" As I begun to think, all of a sudden a glass of water is spilt all over my head.


	2. Chapter 2

As I began to shiver I jerk up my head hearing the evil teenage laugh, it was Emily. The girl that has never worked a day in her life. I rose out of my chair and said with a very furious voice "What was that for you bitch?" Emily looks at me shocked but still smiling her evil smile "Well you looked like you needed to cool off" she said in a sarcastic mood. I quickly ran to my locker and got a different shirt and it had my favorite person in the world, my number one idol, another Michel Jackson to me, Justin Bieber. As I quickly changed and exited the restroom I see this boy with a hoodie and a tall, thin African American man standing high with pride next to him. I didn't think he was in my grade because he looked so much younger than me so I went on about my business. But as I walked back to my home room I could feel, and sense that someone following me. But I decided to ignore it and kept walking until I got back to the room.

I decided to sit next to "Little Brainy Bobby" so that way the mean bees would leave me alone, which they did. After a few minutes of sitting there quietly reading my book I saw the boy again walk into the room. I began to get a serious and suspicious look as he sat down. They sat down across from me and "Little Brainy Bobby". But I ignored it once the principal Pennington came on the intercom. "Alright McKiniliy Middle School students we all hope you had a wonderful vacation, but now its time to get back to learning". I began to ignore the rest of the announcements since it discussed what was for lunch and people's birthdays. but then I suddenly hear her say very excitedly "Oh and we will also be having a talent show for the entire school. This talent show will consist of 4 rounds. The first round will be the auditions for the musical group that will be made in order to compete for the best music program". As I began to sit up out of my seat with an excited smile everyone turned to stare at my reaction. Mainly because I never was a fan of talent shows, but they were quite shocked to see me listening to the announcement. As I waited for Ms. Pennington to go on I could hear the girls trying to plan out what they were going to do for the talent show. Taylor quickly said "We should all go up on stage and be models I think we would all be good at that". But Emily quickly says "No we should all do a duet, I mean we all have—Laura quickly cuts her off and says "How about we all just be comedians". I begin to mumble, under my breath, while laughing, "Yeah, like you girls really have a funny bone in your bodies". As Ms. Pennington went on "So, we will have our 4 finest judges. Our orchestra teacher Ms. Anderson, our chorus teacher Mr. Fredrickson, Our band teacher Mr. Hanson, and we also have a very special guest judge…." I began to think to myself, sarcastically, "Wow, really, who did they get this time, Tim Hawkins, George Lopez, or Taylor Swift". As I waited for her words my heart was pounding with curiosity "Justin Bieber". All of the girls began to scream at the top of their lungs. I glanced at the new boy in the hoodie and he is beginning to smile. I didn't know why but he had a cute smile. As I snapped out of my vision, again, I continued to listen "the sign-ups will begin at lunchtime in the cafeteria and we can't wait to see what talent our students have to show off". My hands started to shake from all the excitement. As home room slowly came to an end and lunchtime came near I was ready to sign up for the talent show.

The second the bell rang in 4th period. Everyone stormed out of the wing and ran to the cafeteria. I was the first one there and I knew that if I wanted to sign up for the talent show I better make it quick. Then I heard screaming and student's feet stampeding to the sign up board.


	3. Chapter 3

I quickly wrote my name and got out of the way before anyone else could run over me. As I began to move out of the crowd everyone crammed me in, I decided to go to plan B. I quickly get on my knees and crawl my way out. I could feel a couple of kicks here and there but then I heard a laugh and a really hard kick. I rapidly jerk my head up and see Taylor, laughing at me while going back at me ,with her leg, for another kick. As she kicked me again I could feel my tooth pop out of my mouth. I became very infuriated, and said "What was that for I was just trying to get out of your way". She looked at me confused and replied "Oh, I'm sorry Kaitlyn I didn't mean to hit you; it was like you were totally undetectable".I quickly stood up and darted away before I'd blow her head off. I went over to the lunch line and waited to get my food.

While I waited I saw Haley and my other best friend, Dominique. As they quickly approached me, I was very excited to finally talk to them. When Haley and Dominique said "hi" at the same time I started to giggle. They ask me, again at the same time, "What's so funny?" I began to giggle even more, and I replied, while taking deep breathes in between, "You guys keep on saying things at the same time". They look at me with the funniest look on the planet, and I began to laugh. After a while I quit and they begin to laugh. Everyone in the cafeteria began to look at us weirdly except for the African American man, and the boy in the hoodie, who just smiled. As I glanced over to look at him. But, he immediately jerked his head down and continued to eat his lunch. I quit looking at him when someone tapped my shoulder. I swiftly pulled my head up and looked over my shoulder but nobody was there. Then I turn my head to my other shoulder but nobody was there either. I started thinking that I was being punked. But I quickly turn around and saw Mitchell with a smile and a laugh on his beautiful face. He began to open his mouth to say something but someone quickly turned him around. Mitchell still quite astonished, but once he saw the face he grew an even brighter smile to find out it was his girlfriend, Anna.

Anna quickly asked him excitedly "Are you doing the talent show?" Mitchell began to speak with excitement "Yes I was hoping to show off some of my cool dance moves on stage, and this could be my big break". "I know, and I'm going to be doing the talent show to, I'm planning to sing my favorite song". "Oh, well I hope you make it so we can be in the music competition together". Anna begins to frown when she looks over at you, and she begins to remember that you and Mitchell were having a friendly conversation. But the conversation was a little too friendly to her liking. She quickly breaks the silence by saying "So, what were you and Kaitlyn talking about before we started talking". Mitchell just stared at her blankly. But then he remembers he didn't get to say anything to you so he begins to say "Oh, uh" as he begins to explain she interrupts him by saying "Save it, I just want to know if you guys think of each other as more than friends". Mitchell quickly replied "No, never we are just friends and actually we have been friends for a long time". As Anna begins to look bored he quickly stops speaking. "Well I need to go practice my song before the talent show so I will see you around" Anna said with such delight.

As she left, Mitchell quickly ran back over to Dominique, Haley, and you. He frantically says "So are you guys going to do the talent show?" You all looked at each other and each replied "yes". Haley and Dominique began to look at me like I'd just lost my mind, and so did Mitchell. They all said on perfect cue in my mind "Really?" I began to smile but they kept looking at me as the awkward silence kept on drifting deeper. Finally Mitchell broke the silence by saying very surprised "So, what made you want to do the talent show?" Before I could reply Haley and Dominique quickly say "Yeah, who made you want to do it, or wait did you lose a bet or something?" I began to laugh and said "No I just wanted to try and see what kind of talent I had and just have fun". Mitchell quickly says "Oh, well that's cool so what are you going to do?" I rapidly begin to think and automatically reply "Oh I'm planning to sing". Haley, Dominique, and Mitchell were all wide eyed and look at me like I was out of my mind. Then Haley and Dominique start to get a huge grin on their faces and say "Oh my god, and you like haven't sang in like, 4 years". "I know I thought I would give it a try".

After lunch I began to go to classes ,as usual, and my heart was racing as the bell rang at the end of 8th period. I knew it was time to go to the Main Gym and stay there until my name would be called. As the last sets of buses were called I could hear Ms. Pennington come over the intercom and say "Anyone who is auditioning in the talent show please report to the Main Gym at this time". As I walked down with my three friends I saw a line for the way into the main gym. As I walked up and got near the front of the line a woman tugged at my arm and asked for my name I didn't realize what was going on because of it being so hectic. So she says it again with a little disappointment in her eyes that I didn't hear her "Sweetie, your name please?" Once I realized what she was asking me, I quickly respond, very shyly "Oh, sorry, Kaitlyn McKay?" She said thank you and gave me a number and told me to wait in the main gym. As I went into the gym it was like you had entered a whole new world. I saw everyone I knew there but they didn't seem like themselves. I saw them as dancers, comedians, singers, actors, actresses, and lastly musicians. As I walked over to the corner and began to warm up with my favorite song If I Die Young by The Band Perry, as I began to reach a part where you had to hit the highest note. I sang the note with all my might and everyone started to listen to me for a moment and went back to their rehearsing. Eventually I saw the woman who asked for my name walk into the gym to make an announcement "Hello ladies and gentlemen, I'm very glad that you decided to come to our talent show. Now there are about 100 people in this gym, and the four judges will illuminate, 50 of you and the other 50 will compete in the competition of a lifetime while going against all the other middle schools in this county. Lastly, I will call your number and you will come into the cafeteria and answer any questions that the judges want to ask you". Everyone nodded their heads and went back to their positions as they began to practice again. While I walked back to my spot I ran into the boy with the hoody. You suddenly look up and say "Sorry I didn't see you there". As I lifted my head up I realized that this boy I'd been seeing around the school wasn't just some ordinary boy, he was Justin Bieber. When he began to smile I looked away pretending like I had not even noticed who he was, or his identity. He swiftly added to my sentence and said "It is okay and I'm sorry for running into you and I would love to stay and chat but I have to get some things done". I turned my smile into a frown and said "its fine I guess I will see you around". Justin smiled and waved goodbye and ran out of the gym. My smile began to come back and as I sat down on the bleachers waiting for someone to call my number.

I was the last one left and I saw a girl from the 8th grade run out crying. That's when I knew I had to try my best. As the woman was about to call out my number I cut her off, but not rudely by saying "Oh sorry Miss But I am the last one so it's ok you don't have to call out the number". She began to smile brightly and with a happy mood on her face she said "Ok honey go right on in". I gave my thanks and walk into the cafeteria. I Ms. Anderson to the left and Mr. Fredrickson to the right, Mr. Hanson to the far end of the stage, and lastly Justin Bieber in the middle. Justin began to smile as he saw me walk up onto the stage. Our eyes met and they would've been locked if Ms. Anderson hadn't of said "So what is your name?" I started gaining stage fright and I stutter. She says "Its ok don't be shy". So I begin to smile and say "Kaitlyn, Kaitlyn McKay". She begins to smile "Well nice to meet you Kaitlyn and how old are you?" I quickly replied "14". Then Mr. Fredrickson asked me "How much music experience do you have?" I opened up with "Long story short, but for about 10 years". Mr. Fredrickson begins to look at me curiously, and wide eyed. He quickly answers "Wow that is a long time, so you started at four years old?" I nodded my head and began my short story "Well what happened was that my Dad was playing in a band at a restaurant and he started to sing "Watermelon Crawl" and I ran up there with him and started to dance to it. So basically I've had music with me everywhere I went". Mr. Fredrickson didn't blink for a full minute and I began to say, worriedly "Sir? Sir, are you okay?" He finally blinks and says "Oh yes sorry I'm fine". Justin then seems to have a need in his eyes to have an excuse to talk to me he asks "Kaitlyn, what will you be singing for us today?" he begins to smile at me , while he waited for me to answer his question politely, with prim and proper "Oh, sir I will be singing one of my favorite classics called Any Man Of Mine written by Shania Twain". He looks at me with a bright grin and says "Okay never heard that classic in a while and you could call me Justin, you make me sound old when you call me sir". I quickly imply "Oh well sorry", I stopped myself before I said sir again, and said "Justin I was just trying to give you some respect". He quickly smiles and giggles a tad and answers "Well then disrespect me; I am still a teenager I'm not an adult yet". I let out a quiet giggle and he smiles even more. Ms. Price breaks up the funny business and says "Well whenever you are ready Ms. McKay ".


	4. Chapter 4

As I began to sing four smiles came across their faces from back to back. As I finished the song they all look at me, and Ms .Anderson, even takes off her glasses, and they say "WOW". I began to smile with the feeling of success. As I started to ask the question that meant a lifetime to me "So how did I do?" Ms. Anderson begins to drink her water and afterward says "That was amazing, your one of the best I've heard today. Plus there is nothing stopping me from saying you are in and good job". As I jumped up with excitement they all laughed and I replied "What? You've never seen a teenage girl jump up and down with excitement?" They all began to laugh at the joke. Once I stepped off stage Ms. Anderson, and Justin Bieber handed me a schedule for the rehearsals. I thanked each one of them and went outside. As I ran up to my Dad's truck and frequently gasping for air I somehow got the words out that my Dad had been waiting to hear (ever since he got there) "Dad you won't believe it, but, I made it".

After a couple weeks passed I was going to rehearsals having a blast. But it was all about to change after the one special rehearsal of my life. As the last sets of busses were called, once again, I went down to the auditorium and began to chat with my three friends (Dominique, Haley, and Mitchell). Before our conversation even got started I saw the choreographer, Michel, and the chorus teacher, Mr. Fredrickson, getting ready to announce something huge.

"Will you all please settle down we have the most important announcement that affects all of you" Michel said. Once the auditorium was completely quiet he continued his announcement

"Thank you, now everyone here knows why you are here. It's because you all are our musical program team and your first competition is going on at Yakima Middle School. So you all will have to give it your best shot if you want to keep on moving at the top for the next competition". As he was ready to move onto a less boring announcement the doors to the auditorium opened and there I saw ,standing in the exact spot of the doorway, was the African American man and Justin Bieber. Everyone began to point and go crazy inside. While everyone whispered I could see Justin staring right at me. For some reason, his eyes were like the stars in the sky or, maybe, carved by angels. At the same time Mr. Fredrickson surprisingly whipped around to see Justin and the man standing there in the doorway. A smile began to go across his face as he assumed it was going to happen "Ah, just what I was about to say everyone Justin will be one of our performers for these competitions. Each team for the middle schools in the county will have a celebrity on their team. Justin will be playing our 2nd lead role in this performance". After he had finished Justin and the tall man began to walk down the aisle to come and greet us. He walked straight up to me with the biggest grin on his face and implied "Well I believe we have already met but I didn't get a chance to properly introduce myself. So my name is Justin and you are…" I gave him a little giggle because I knew that he knew who I was. But I just ignored the fact and replied "My name is Kaitlyn". He stuck out his hand and invited me to shake it and he says "It's a pleasure to meet you Kaitlyn". When I stuck out my hand for him to shake someone bumped into me, purposely to shake Justin's hand and introduce themselves. I was very angry that someone had knocked me to the ground. As I began to look up I saw the devil herself, Laura. "Oh well hello my name is Laura". After he shook her hand ,for like 20 seconds, he suddenly jerked away from her grip and said very angrily "I'm sorry but you interrupted me meeting someone else, if you don't mind, excuse me".

He walked away and held out his hand to me and said very sweetly "I'm sorry she knocked you down let me help you". I began to smile and so did he, I took his hand and he pulled me up like it was the easiest thing on the planet. When I was about to walk away Mr. Fredrickson walked up to us and said "Well I hope you two get along very well because Ms. McKay is your co - star". We shot our heads up and looked at each other and then back at Mr. Fredrickson. I quickly replied " What, but I thought he was the 2nd lead role?" Mr. Fredrickson stared at me and said "Well the judges and your choreographer all agreed that you should play the lead role because you are very talented for someone your age". Unfortunately, Laura overheard the conversation and stared at me with the most evil glare of a lifetime. After that moment I knew, I was going to stir up trouble.


	5. Chapter 5

After a few weeks of rehearsing, the competition was growing closer and closer. I thought the best thing to do after today's rehearsal was to go home and take a nice, long nap. As I started walking home I realized that there was someone behind me.

I turn around to see Justin Bieber running towards me at supersonic speed, yelling "Kaitlyn! Kaitlyn! Wait...". I came to a halt as I waited for him to catch up. When he stood there in front of me he looked as tired as a little kid running for the ice cream truck. "What'cha need Justin?" I asked cheerfully. He looked up at me as if I was from another planet. But then he blinked and answered "Oh, um do you think I could walk you home? And maybe stay for dinner" he whispered. I got the walking me home part, but he said something else. I couldn't understand him, he sounded as if he was speaking a different language. So I squinted and said "Sorry, what, I didn't hear you".

"I was wondering if I could walk you home? And..."

"Yeah, yeah, Justin I got that part what did you say after that?" I said with a curious look.

"I was just wondering... well, I know its wrong to invite yourself over but do you think I could stay for dinner?"

I was shocked, the "Justin Bieber" is asking me if he could "stay" for dinner at "my house". But, I mean, I never saw me and him in the way that he was thinking. Plus, I don't date my co - stars. I always felt it would be weird. I couldn't help it, and I grew a huge smile and said "Of course you can". "Great, shall we..." he asked with a British accent. I giggled and said "We shall". We walked and walked until we finally came to a stop, in front of my gold and silver gate, to my house. Justin was a tad confused, there was no house, no nothing, just a nice long driveway. I pulled out a bronze - colored key ,to the gate. He admired the carvings of music notes on it. As I opened the gate I walked behind a bush. Justin was busy admiring the beautiful landscapes of forests, fields, fences, and gardens. He was fascinated with how much time, and energy was put into my gardens. But then he snapped out of his daydream and realized I was gone. "Hey wait for me" he shouted eagerly. I laughed, and pulled a tarp off of my 4 - wheeler.

"What's that?" he asked with such curiosity and confusion.

"It's your ride up my 3 mile driveway" I said while tossing him a helmet.

He caught it perfectly and asked (yet another question) "Wait your house is at the end of this long, humongous driveway?"

"Si" I said smiling. He smiled and hopped on the 4 - wheeler. I looked at him weirdly thinking 'Wait a minute he can't drive a 4 - wheeler?'But sure enough I was wrong. He turned the key an backed out of the bush. I was so amazed my jaw was probably on the ground. He laughed and said "Okay, Kaitlyn it isn't that amazing. Now hop on!" I smiled. I grabbed my helmet and jumped on. I wrapped my arms around his waist. For some reason, he felt safe and warm. I could feel him smile as we drove up the hill.


	6. Chapter 6

Justin felt so anxious to get to the top of the driveway to see my house. He thought for sure if I own this much beautiful land the house ought to be beautiful. As he turned the last corner, and rode up the hill his eyes went wide. He saw a 3 story house with a penthouse roof and beautiful decks along with it. As we drove up justin completely forgot that he was driving a 4 - wheeler. I finally realized that we were going at a very fast speed. I looked back in front of us and said " JUSTIN LOOK OUT" with a shreak. He looked in front of him and saw a tree and immediately turned the bike around. He wipped his sweaty, and attractive face on his shirt and sighed "Wheew that could've been messy". I laughed and opened up the garage with a slite jerk and justin parked the 4 - wheeler.

After he parked the 4 - wheeler we slowly approched the house. But then he turned back to look in the garage. He finally noticed that we had a navy blue mustang, a cheery red italian sportz car, and lastly ,mine of course, a 1970s station wagon. Justin almost felt speechless he didn't know what to say. His thoughts from his eyes said it all "Can I drive you to my house in your cars?".

After the hipnatized justin finally got out of the garage we were at the front of the foyay. With polite kindness I asked him "Justin can you please hang up your jacket, oh and if you want you can take off your shoes to". He greatfully took off his jacket and his shoes. I quickly slipped off my shoes and picked them up with one finger in both and started to linger away. Justin followed once again and became fasinated by the house.

The first thing I wanted him to see was the living room. On our way there we pasted the chandler that was filled with gold pieces, and diamond encroppting. Under the magnificant chandler was a staircase with maple wood for the stairs, and beautiful carvings for the railing. Justin stood there for at least 5 minutes fasinated not only by the staircase but the chandler. He looked as if he could stare at that thing until the sun went down. I finally wanted to get moving along before my parents get home so I began to snap my fingers close to his eyelids. "Justin... Justin... HELLO". He finally snapped back into reality and said with confusion "Oh, I'm sorry didn't mean to hold you up". I giggled a bit and said "Oh, no its alright trust me when I first moved into this house in kindergarden I would stare at this chandler for hours and hours on end". He smiled a little and started to stare at it again. Before he started to get to concentrated on it I quickly clapped my hands and added on "But... If I want to show you my whole house we have got to get a move on". He giggled for a minute then followed me into the living room.

As we entered the living room he felt so astounded with colors. There were maple wood, pine wood, chocolate brown walls, and a vase filled with roses and daisies. Along with a coffee table with books and pictures on the side. But then something big caught his eyes, an instrument that he had played since the age of 7, the piano. He darted toward the bench and sat down. Before he opened up the cover of the keys he noticed that their were signatures of people that he had nver heard of. He looked up at me, he saw that I was reading a book. Then I felt as if someone was staring at me so I looked up at justin and he asked "Who are these people who signed the piano?". I walked over to the piano and sat on the bench with him. I began to tell him the story.

"Well... justin my family comes from a line of music teachers and other family members who are talented in music. This piano that you are sitting at right now is over 100 years old. The first signature ever on it is my great grandfather's right there". I pointed to the signature at the top corner and it clearly stated Johnny McKay - 1895. He then began to stare at all the signatures and noticed one signature that was there, mine. It stated Kaitlyn McKay - 2010. He stared at me wondering why my signature was on it. Then he finally stared into my hazel eyes and asked "But why is your signature on here?". I quickly stood up and politely said to him "If you don't mind leaving the piano bench for a few minutes I can tell you and show you". He did as he was told and stood to the right of the piano. I opened it up to the keys and began to play. I played him Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven. He just stared at my fingers go up and down the keyborad like he was flying in the sky. After I had finished I told him "I also tutor some younger students who want to be influenced in music. Plus I do it for free". He laughed, and we slowly exited the room.

I started to lead him toward the dining room. As he followed he tried to get every detail of the house written down in his mind. As we entered the dining room there were 8 chairs with a wooden table in the middle. Above was yet, another chandler but with diamonds as its outline and gold metal for it to hold its shape. He went around the table then slightly looked to his right. He noticed that their were these huge engulfing rectangular windows that had clear glass and white window pane. Justin stared out the window, He noticed that there was almost a whole view of the landscape. From gardens, stables, forest, pools, fields, and patios it could be seen for miles. He stared back at me with the most interested look on his face that I had ever seen. He looked as if he wanted to just say "Can I have your house? Please? Pretty Please?". I giggled and asked "So I take it your suprised?". He stared back at me and smiled with the slightest answer he said "Well..,,, Uh...,, WOW!". I smiled at his compliment and started to stare at the marvelous view with him. I hated to take him away from the marvelous view but with how big my house is, we needed to get moving.

So I tapped him on the shoulder and he looked up. He knew that we had to continue so he stood up and said "I will follow the leader". I nodded my head and turned into another direction towards the kitchen. To his suprise the kitchen was huge, for him it looked like three kitchens combined into one. The main thing that caught his eye was where the stove was. It had an outline of Acient Greece Podeoms with drawers around it. But then he noticed something else in the stove area, a painting. It was a painting of what looked like a small plantation with tractors plowing up the field after another successful harvest. Then he noticed another fine looking window right above the sink. Justin peered out the window once again and stared at the view. This view was not as big, but still big enough in order to see the pools and baseball fields. The last thing he noticed was yet another chandler. I don't know why my mother needs a chandler in the kitchen. I mean its just a kitchen for crying out loud. You aren't entertaining guests you are just in there to cook meals. But oh well no trying to take it out of the ceiling now. Justin stared at it for a while. Then he noticed that it looked a lot cheaper in its price tag than the others. It was outlined with a cheap, metal black rim to hold the shape, along with the light bulbs at the end of each sprial it made.

To not make him argue about leaving the kitchen I grabbed his hand and ran up the stairs. I took turns and more turns until I finally came to a plundged hault in front of another door. I reached inside my pocket, grabbed the key on the ring that was labeled "Recording Studio" and began to unlock the door. Justin looked at me in confusion and asked "Well where are you planning to take me to? Mexico?". I laughed "No, just a room I thought you might find neat" I said with a wink. He stared at me wierdly and looked like he was curious at what it was. But before he could ask I unlocked the door and stepped inside. Justin jerked his head from side to side and realized, It was a Home Recording Studio. He smiled and quickly walked over to the singing booth, on his way there he passed a shelf full of recorded CDs. He started looking at them and the songs listed, the number one CD that caught his eye was _The 3 Drama Queenz. _He laughed at the title and looked on the back to see the track list.

Songs:

1. Fly On The Wall - _Kaitlyn McKay_

2. The Climb - _Dominique Wilson_

3. I Want It All - _Haley SandChaz_ (featuring _Mitchell Jefferson_)

4. I'm The One - _Kaitlyn McKay_, _Dominique Wilson_,_ Haley SandChaz _(featuring _Sean Wheeler_, _Mitchell Jefferson_, and _Sidney Martin_)

5. Best Of Both Worlds - _Kaitlyn McKay_

I finally noticed what he was looking at. I noticed that, it was one of the oldest CDs on the shelf. I slowly walked over to him and whispered in his ear "You can play one of the songs if you want?" "The CD player is right there". Justin turned his head in the direction my finger was pointing in. He lingered over to the CD player and hit the play button. Before he knew it he heard me singing Fly On The Wall by Miley Cyrus. He started to really like it then he sat down and stared at me waiting for me to do something. I narrowed my eyebrows down with curiousity, wondering what he wanted me to do. Then he sat up and said "May I get a live concert of it?". I gleamed a brightened smile and so did he, then I began to sing...

_**Hey..**_

_**Don't you wish**_

_**That you could be a **_

_**Fly on the wall**_

_**A creepy little**_

_**Sneaky little**_

_**Fly on the wall**_

After I finished the song he began to clap. "Wow fantastic now I know why you are on the CD called The 3 Drama Queenz" he said with a smile. I laughed a little bit then the CD switched onto The Climb sung by my best friend Dominique. He stared at the CD player then back at me. After he thought about what he was going to say he got the nerve to spit out the words "Would you like to dance?". He held out his hand elegantly and kneeled slightly, I smiled at his empersion and firmly took his hand. Then we started to dance to The Climb. I realized that while we were dancing he kept pulling me closer and closer to him. I didn't mind, it was perfectly fine with me because I really liked him. Finally, he got me inches away from his lips, I was scared to lean in first so I ingored it. When the song was almost over he slowly leaned in. Then I started to lean in but then we heard the door slightly crack open.


	7. Chapter 7

"What up? What up?" shouted Haley. Her surprising entrance made Justin bang his forehead on the wall. "Ouch!" Justin groaned. Suddenly Haley noticed that he was about to kiss me and realized what a mess she'd just made. "Oh, my god I'm so sorry I just interrupted the perfect moment". I stared at her with the dumbest look and replied "Nah, Really?" Justin laughed and Haley slowly exited the room, while, slamming the door behind her. "I'm so sorry, but if you knew Haley like I do you'd under..." He interrupted me with a kiss. The kiss felt like it lasted for ages, but in normal time on earth, it lasted for only forty - five and a half seconds. After he pulled away from me, my lips turned from a straight line into a white - toothed smile. He smiled and grabbed my hand. He led me to the door and directed me out of the room.

Next, I showed him the most precious room to me, my bedroom. He followed me like he was my shadow, once again, while I walked down the hall. As I started to speed up my walking I climbed the stairs to the 3rd floor. While Justin followed I decided to go ahead and unlock the door. As I opened the door, it felt like millions of people were clapping, with joy, to know I'm back. Justin peered over my head with curiosity; his mouth hit the ground as he peered around my room. The first thing he saw was the queen size bed; it had cherry red covers with green pillows. The pillows had pictures of red flowers, along with the orange back pillows behind them. He started to walk around. Eventually he noticed my desk out of the corner of his eye. It was a fine cherry wood, along with its many shelves, which held my books, as well as school supplies. As he shuffled away from my desk he headed towards the second half of my room. He entered my musical, but small, living room. It had a black leather couch with a matching love seat. Hanging in front of the couch was a gigantic picture of the farm. Then he realized that something was missing, the most important thing to a teen's life, a television. He walked back into the first section of my room and asked "Well do you have a TV or do you just read all the time?" I chuckled. I walked back into my living room, and he creped behind. I quickly grabbed my remote from the side of table and began to explain "You see this button, if you point at the picture frame, while clicking it... you should get..." Before he knew it the picture frame turned into a 21'' plasma screen TV. "A TV" I finished. Justin had never been so surprised in his life. He quickly took the remote from my hands and turned the channel onto ABC Family. But before he got into the movie I snatched the remote out of his hands and shut the TV off; before he could protest.

"No more TV for you Mr. Bieber"

"But, I wanted to watch Greek"

"No, Justin, plus you think that was the end of the tour?"

"Well kind of... why?"

"Come on, I have another room to show you. Then we can head outside".

He looked disappointed and thought 'Oh, great, more walking'.

I took his hand and led him down the stairs. After we finally reached the first floor we headed down another hidden set of stairs. It felt as if you could hear us walking down step by step with our shoes plopping lazily on the wood. Finally we reached the two rooms that I wanted to show him. I led him through the door on the left. As I slowly opened the door he realized where he was...

"It's a GAME ROOM!" he said with a smile

"Yeah I know. I actually spent most of my allowance to buy most of the games".

Justin quickly rushed inside. He looked around seeing _Dance Dance Revolution _to the right, and the racing car games to the left. But knowing, while seeing, even more games around the room he became excited. He quickly jumped onto the mat for_ Dance Dance Revolution_. Justin quickly signaled me to come over and play; I thought it would be a bad idea since his dance moves were way better than mine. But since he offered I popped up onto the other mat. As I shuffled through my wallet looking for my scan card to activate the game; Justin was already warming up. I felt that he would have an unfair advantage because he took classes like swag, dance, and free style Hip - Hop. I slid my card into the machine, since I would have to quickly get to the mat. When I got back on the mat, for some reason I felt like something or someone watching us.


	8. Chapter 8

Eventually, I swiped my card into the machine and the game began. After about 10 minutes into the game I was winning. I was so proud of myself; but unfortunately, I became too proud because Justin got ahead of me. Before I knew it the game was over and Justin had beaten me by a good, solid 7,000 points. I began to think to myself "DAM IT, GEEZ YOU DUMB ASS PAY ATTENTION NEXT TIME". Eventually we played for hours on end then I realized maybe he wanted to go see the other room before we'd go outside.

I had to drag him out of the game room before he became to obsessed and overloaded. After trotting back up the stairs we went up the grand staircase once again. I took his hand and ran down the hall passing many of many doors. Finally, I came to a halt at two sets of double doors. I smiled and turned around and said with excitement "You know since you were a hockey player I think this will be the number one coolest room in the house". He just smiles because he had no idea what room it was or what was in it.

I opened the door very slowly to keep the dramatic effect. Then suddenly you heard Justin shout from behind "IT'S AN ICE SKATING RINK". He ran down passed the bleachers, and darted right past the snack bar that was to the right. To make sure Justin wasn't dreaming he touched the ice; it was real. He couldn't believe it; the first thing he was thinking was "How is this possible?" But he couldn't find the nerve to ask me. Suddenly I interrupted his day dreams and asked "Well, if you want to you can invite your friends over to my house, and we can all hang out on the ice; along with Dominique, Haley, and Erica?" Justin smiled and walked straight back up to me and hugged me with all his might. "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you". After he finished hugging me he planted on passionate kiss right on my lips. Before he was going to pull out his cell phone he said in a slight whisper "Thank you". Afterwards he finally let go and set me free.

Justin's Point Of View: After giving my thanks to Kaitlyn I quickly pulled out my IPHONE. I started to dial Ryan's number waiting for him to pick up. Finally after five rings I heard a grump of a voice "Hello, Who is it?"

I laughed slightly and replied "Yo, Ryan its Justin. Do you want to stop by Kaitlyn's house?"

"Wait! Wait! Hold up Caitlin Beadles?"

"No, no way man this girl I met at that school, Yakama Middle, she is like the coolest, and the prettiest girl I ever met"

"Oh, well dude I don't want to come over if you two are dating and there's going to be cuddling, kissing, and hugging and all that crap. Remember I don't have a girlfriend"

"Well I met her friend Haley who goes to her school as well. She has a beautiful body, she's wicked smart, and she's hilarious. Plus I don't know why but they both live in the same house. Last detail, she coming to hang out with us on the ice"

"Okay well I will come but..." Ryan paused when he remember Justin said ice.

"Wait a minute Justin did you just say ice?"

"Yeah, man she has an ice skating rink in her house. Its huge they even have a snack bar along with the bleachers. It's like you're actually at a real ice skating rink."

"OH MY GOD DUDE THAT IS AWESOME I'M OVER THERE IN 30 SECONDS"

"Okay and remember to bring my skates along with yours and while you're at it ask Chaz and Christian; see if they want to come"

"Alright dude this is going to be wicked I'll see you there ok, oh wait a minute where does this chick live?"

"She lives up in where all of the mansions are that own a lot of land. Her address should still be programmed in my G.P.S."

"Ok, cool, see you soon"

"Ok Ryan bye"

"Talk to you later dude"

Justin hung up his phone and turned back towards Kaitlyn, who was going back up the stairs toward the door. He quickly ran up the stairs and shouted "Hey where are you going?" She turned back towards me and answered "To get Dominique, Haley, and Erica". "Oh alright" I shouted back. She went out the door and disappeared; leaving me there to explore the rink.


	9. Chapter 9

1 Kaitlyn's Point of View: After I left the rink I immediately ran to Haley's room. As I walked inside I saw her sitting at her oak pine wood desk doodling hearts as usual. I mean what else does she do on a Friday afternoon. I looked about her room wondering what new things were inside. I noticed that she had go new comforters fit for a queen. I had been slightly pale white, with its pink attachment drapes to the side. I also noticed she bought another bed exactly like it. I also realized she had bought a newly addition night stand. At first I thought 'Man after her parents died how does this kid still have money to burn?' Suddenly, I heard Haley's voice interrupt me by asking "Whatcha need Sis?" I looked over at her. She was wearing a colorful rainbow cheetah patterned tank top. Along with her jean skirt, with black leggings underneath. Everything perfectly matched with her aqua - purple glasses and pale white skin. I snapped out of what she was wearing to the whole point of why I came in here.

"Oh, yes I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with Justin and me in the ice skating rink?"

"I think I'll pass; Because aren't you guys dating?"

I paused before thinking about answering the curious question. Then I finally found the guts to say "Well..., not really were just close friends; nothing more"

Haley pushed her glasses a little away from her eyes in order to gaze over me suspiciously. Then she finally gave her reply by saying "Okay, Whatever you say"

"Anyway back to what I was saying. Like Justin is going to invite some of his friends over and I didn't want you to feel left out so that way just in case Justin and I are what you call being "together" I said while using air quotes.

I could see Haley was thinking about what to say. Then she looked up at me and got the nerve to say "Well, fine I guess it couldn't hurt"

I clapped and stormed over to hug her and give her a million thanks; While I worked my way out of her room down to Dominique's room. I knocked on the door and I heard a cheery voice answer "Come in". As I entered through the doorway I got a full gaze of her room. It wasn't as big as Haley's room but not much of a difference. I looked over to see her bunk bed. With her bed on the top, along with her custom made couch on the bottom. Speaking of the couch and her there she was plopped up reading a book. I looked to my right to see her small study desk stacked with papers of galore. 'Probably papers for her newest story she was working on'. She was probably busy reading her book to fascinated in the story she was reading in order to finish hers. 'Dominique defiantly wasn't left as much money as Haley's parents left her. But somehow she was still cheery with what she had and always kept a smile on her face no water what hardships this girl faced' I thought. Then I turned back to find her reading her book once again. I didn't want to interrupt her especially when she was reading but I had to ask her the very same question I asked Haley. So I plopped myself on top of her pillows and tapped her on the shoulder and quickly asked

"Hey, sis why are you just trapped in your room reading a book on a Friday night?"

Dominique's eyes got wide as if saying 'What else is new I thought you'd known me for like, what 7 years?' Then she finally answered "I just didn't have any plans"

"Well then you can change these plans because I am inviting you do come have some fun"

"REALLY! What are we doing?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with Justin, Justin's friends, Haley, and I around the ice skating rink?" I was hoping I had her more convinced than I did Haley because this poor child hasn't had a boyfriend since 5th grade.

Her ears perked up and she grinned while answering my long question "Why not, what else do I have to do on a Friday afternoon?"

"Okay just come down to the rink whenever you feel like it"

"Okay"

I quietly exited the room and darted towards Erica's bedroom door. I just walked in because Erica's rule was 'no use to knock, just come on in'. So I walked in and there she was jumping on her bed jamming out to Justin Bieber as usual. I gave a quick cough and Erica finally realized I had entered her room. She stopped jumping on the bed, while quickly grabbing the remote to her CD player and shutting it off. While she was getting herself assorted I looked around her room. She had her televison set to the left along with her two, tall closets painted orange on both sides. I also noticed that she'd decorated her head board of her bed with a college of pictures of her family, friends, and her old pets. I know Erica missed her parents even though she was abused by them. But ever since the police arrested them I've been by her side every step of the way. I also noticed that she had the same old peach - orange covers but she had bought a white rug. Which was now under the bed. After my quick look around I finally realized that she was gazing up at me; Wondering why I interrupted her dancing to her future husband's song. Gosh, I know the first thing she is going to say when she finds out Justin likes me. Snapping out of my thoughts I quickly asked

"Hey, Erica I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with Justin, Haley, Dominique, Justin's friends and me at the rink"

"Are you kidding! My true love is there which means I'm so there"

"Great just come to the rink whenever you want to"

"Cool I'm there in a flash"

I shut her door quietly behind me and started walking back to the rink. But then I heard the doorbell ring. At first I thought 'Now who could that be?'. I ran down the stairs and peeked through the peep - hole. I saw these three guys standing at the door with their skates. I noticed that one guy had two pair of skates in his hands. I finally realized that they must be Justin's friends. So I jerked the door open and smiled. They all stared at me for what felt like hours on end.

Chaz's thoughts: Wow! That must be the girl that Justin was telling us about. Wow she is so, so, so... HOT! Goodness is their anything in my teeth? Wait am I blushing? Uh, I wonder if she's as smart as she looks?

Ryan's thoughts: OMG! She is so much prettier than Justin described her. I wonder where Haley is but I know this isn't Haley. Or maybe it is? Well, I don't know. Right now I want to get this chick's number and ask her out.

Christian's thoughts: Wow this girl is really pretty. But from the looks of it she's a little older than me. Oh,well I guess I can still be friends with her. I hope she likes me enough to be accepted into this rich families house. But, right now I feel so out of place; I mean is it just me or am I the only one who sees that huge chandelier above the staircase.

My point of view: I finally snapped out of it and asked

"Well you handsome young boys must be Justin's friends. Am I right?" the guys started blushing when I called them handsome. I started giggling but held it in.

Chaz: "Yes, you are correct. But may I ask why a sexy thing like you is still single?" oh, please say you don't have a boyfriend. Please, please, pretty please.

"Actually, no"

Chaz: 'Yes Chaz you'd the man!' "Cool, well anyway this is Ryan, Christian, and me I'm Chaz"

"Nice to meet you all. Well how rude of me why don't you guys come on in"

All the guys: "Cool!"

I led them up the stairs towards the rink. As I passed Erica's room she rushed out in her sweat pants and an Indianapolis T - shirt. As I passed every door one by one with the crew right behind me. I heard Haley's door open and she was wearing her same old outfit as usual. The last stop was Dominique's bedroom door. She dashed out in her sweat shirt and jeans. I finally reached the ice rink's doors, and opened them up. Justin was sitting on the bleachers waiting for us. His crew quickly went over to chat with Justin. While they chatted and got their skates on I went behind the snack bar and got Haley, Dominique, Erica and my skates.

We all quickly hopped on our skates and hit the ice. All of the guys tried to impress us with their skating. Christian could do a little jump up in the air. Chaz could skate at the speed of light. One minute he's over at one end of the rink. Then, the next he's on the other side. Ryan tried to impress up by trying to break dance on the ice. Lastly, it was Justin's turn to impress us. He was able to do a triple loop which is basically figure skating. I'd never seen a boy figure skate but actually he showed a lot more passion in figure skating than any girl I'd ever seen. After they were done impressing us it was our time to shine.

All four of us hit the center of the rink and said "Let's show them who their trying to impress". We all nodded our heads and smiled. All we knew was we were going to be better than them. I took a deep breath and began my figure skating routine.


	10. Chapter 10

I was a little nervous because it had been a while since I'd done my skating routine. But, I continued to soar down the rink. I made a quick twirl and added a triple Lutz to the end. Eventually I just let the wind fly me down the rink while. Haley just followed my lead not wanting to stand out as much.

Dominique, on the other hand went all out; she did many twirls and sometimes even added really weird moves to it. Figures! She always liked to stand out with her unique style in figure skating. After a while she began to do triples, Lutz's, and once in a while she would spin like a tea – cup at the fair.

After we were finished the boys clapped and cheer on their future girlfriends. Finally, we all took off are skates and headed towards the snack bar. I hopped behind the counter and quickly assembled some hot dogs. I gently handed them to everyone and grabbed mine. We all sat on the bleachers; Haley next to Ryan, Christian next to Dominique, Chaz next to Erica, and Justin next to me. We all just chatted away until Haley brought up a subject that I really didn't want to talk about with Justin there.

"Hey, Kaitlyn are you still dating Aaron?"She smiled with a wink.

I looked down on the floor ignoring her question. "Oh, yeah and by the way, are you still waiting for Mitchell to ask you out by any chance?" Erica perked up.

I didn't wish to answer any of their terrifying questions. I glanced over at Justin and he started to look upset.

"So?" Haley asked

"Yeah, what's the answer?" Erica asked with more demand

"Well..." I stuttered, looking back at Justin, and looking back at Haley and Erica.

"No! I'm not dating Aaron and Mitchell has never looked at me like a girlfriend...just a friend" I said with joy.

I jerk back at Justin. He had a gleaming smile, now knowing that I was available again.

After we finished our hotdogs I took a quick look at my watch. "Oh my Goodness, It's already 6:00(pm)". Everyone looked at their phones and watches and was shocked as well.

"Kaitlyn, its Friday! How about we let the guys spend the night?" Erica enlightened.

"Yeah, I mean not like they have anywhere to go besides back to the hotel?" Haley reminded.

At that point the guys had hopeful, innocent looks. I had to think about it for a minute. It's not a bad idea, but I just don't think my parents would approve of it. I finally nodded in agreement with my thoughts and glanced back at the boys. They were all smiling hoping to hear the answer they wanted to hear.

"Alright, I guess one night wouldn't hurt. But..." I glanced back at Haley, Erica, and Dominique. "You guys know I'm throwing the big summer bash over the weekend".

"What big summer bash?" Ryan asked with curiosity.

"Oh, it's this big, huge, and fantastic party Kaitlyn throws every year". Haley answered.

"Yeah, the entire school is always there. Were all partying, cooking on the grill, playing games, dancing, and even more. I just can't put it all in one sentence" Dominique explained.

"And she didn't invite us?" Chaz glared at me.

"Please, calm down! Look I didn't know you would be here but I mean as long as I know who you are; your plenty welcome to come" I nervously reminded.

"Oh, Ok, cool!" All the boys answered with smiles.

"Unfortunately, you boys are going to have to help me decorate the house and clean up a bit" I added.

"Fine with me as long as I'm invited to the party" Justin answered with a smile.

"I stand by Justin. As long as it means I can spend the night somewhere that's not in the hotel room" Chaz answered with a laugh.

Now that he said that we all started laughing. Eventually we all continued on with our conversations. We all just talked and laughed until I realized that it was 6:30 (pm). "Oh my goodness, if you guys are planning to spend the night I suggest that you go back to the hotel and get your clothes." I said while standing up. "Agreed!". After we all tossed our trash away I led the boys back to the door. They all said goodbye, and darted back towards Justin's range rover. Haley, Dominique, Erica, and I all waved to them as they drove away.

After the boys were out of sight we all hopped back inside. We all decided to change out of our figure skating practice clothes, and go watch some television. I ran up to my bedroom, and opened up my dresser. I grabbed a blue tank - top, along with plaid, blue, aqua pajama bottoms. I hopped on my Mickey slippers and ran down the staircase. I slipped into the living room to see Erica wearing her rock - n - roll pajamas. It was a black tank - top that stated "I Heart Music". The pajama bottoms had mini electric guitars, pianos, keyboards, and microphones on them. Haley darted down the stairs in her Cookie Monster pajamas. I had to let out a small chuckle; I whispered into Erica's Ear "She's never stopped wearing her favorite cartoon character". We both laughed. But our comedy was rudely interrupted by a crash in the kitchen. We all jumped, and ran to the kitchen to find my dog, Bailey, in the trash... again. "Really Bailey, I have guys coming over. I don't want them to think I'm some kind of pig." Dominique came into the kitchen, dressed in her ice - cream pajamas. Her top stated "We Scream...Ice Cream" with a mini ice - cream truck driving on a road. The pajama bottoms are a lot simpler. All it is was a solid color pink. We all looked at each other to see what we were wearing. "Really, People, are Erica and I the only ones that wear normal pajamas?" "Well, sorry we felt like being children" Haley said; while getting down on her knees and acting like a little girl. "I want a lollipop mommy! I want a lollipop!" We all ended up laughing our butts off.

Suddenly, we heard the doorbell ring. Then my brother, Derek, came running down the stairs shouting "I'll get it! I'll get it!" We all didn't pay attention to the door. We just stood in the kitchen talking.

Derek's Point of View: My mom always tells me to let Kaitlyn answer the door but she never pays attention to me. Why do you ask? Because I'm only seven and Kaitlyn thinks I'm dumber than a rock. I mean not like a 14 - year - old girl is going to pay attention to me. I ran up to the door shouting "I'll get it" surprisingly, Kaitlyn was nowhere in sight to stop me. First, I lied on the ground and peeked, my little brown eyes, under the door. All I could see were four pairs of shoes, (they looked like guys shoes), duffle bags, and regular bags. Oooooo Kaitlyn's having boys over! I thought. I officially made my decision. I would ask Kaitlyn for money so I won't rat her out. I slightly shifted the knob and opened the door.

Justin's Point of View: "Dude, I'm planning on making my move on Kaitlyn tonight!" Justin said with excitement.

"Come on man! I know you think you can get every girl you want. But she's way out of your league!" Ryan said stubbornly.

"Yeah, like "HALEY" isn't out of your league!" Justin shot back. The whole crew started laughing, while walking up to the mansion's doorsteps.


	11. Chapter 11

Justin's Point of View: I rang the doorbell, and we all wait like patient gentlemen. Suddenly I see this little boy open the door. It must be Derek, Kaitlyn's little brother. He looked like he could only be eight or nine.

"Hey, Derek, is your sister around?" I asked with a smile.

"Yes, But...She's not suppose to have boys over." Derek quickly informed me.

"Well I bet she got permission from your Mom and Dad." I say, while kneeling down to his height.

"No, she didn't. Mom and Dad are on a trip to Texas to see family. They didn't want to take us because it would too be much to handle. Plus, it's their anniversary." Derek went on.

"Well do you think you can let us in?" I asked with hope.

"I probably will...But each of you need to cough up ten bucks to get in" Derek said, sticking his hand out, waiting for the money.

DAM! This kid is clever, I thought.

"Come on Justin! Just give the kid some money that way we can go hang out with the chicks" Ryan thought urgently.

"Jesus Christ Justin! Uh, I knew there was no way his kind of charm could convince this kid" Christian thought.

"Justin, you may be able to get any girl you want...but it doesn't mean you can get

_EVERYTHING _you want" Chaz thought.

"Well, alright then" I stood back up and turned towards the guys.

"Alright, it's ten bucks for each of us to get in. I can cover three of us." I whispered.

"That just leaves one of us. Who else has cash?" Ryan whispered.

Everyone stood silent for a moment. Then they all realized the only one that brought money was Justin.

I turned back towards Derek with the thirty bucks I had. I hoped he'd let us in; even though we were ten bucks short. I bent back down and took out my wallet. I counted the thirty dollars and put it in his small, little hand. He counted the money, and looked up at us.

"Three of you can come in...Since your still ten bucks short" Derek said sternly.

We hustled back together trying to decide who would be the ones to go in. We all couldn't make up our minds, it's like 'well, let Christian, Ryan, and Chaz go in'. Then Ryan will say 'No, Justin paid for three of us to go in, it should be me, Justin, and Chaz who go in'. We all argued back and forth. While they argued I tried looking in my suitcase to see if I at least had two five - dollar - bills buried beneath it. After the search in my bag I went to check the car. I finally found the headphones I lost a couple of days ago but no money. I gave up the search and went back to the doorsteps. I noticed that no one was there. The only thing left was my bags. I was very angry now; my friends had betrayed me, just so they could get in the house. I rang the doorbell hoping that either Kaitlyn or the crew would answer it. After 15 minutes of waiting, the door finally opened. Unfortunately, Derek was the one to answer the door.

"Come back with another ten bucks I hope." Derek said, sticking his hand out again.

"No, I just wanted to get in the house" I said angrily.

"Well the only way you're going to see this house again is-" Derek paused.

He turned around and saw none other than his sister, Kaitlyn. She looked so cute in those plaid pajama bottoms. Kaitlyn yelled at her brother for having me pay "admission" to get into the house. But Derek asked for ten dollars from Kaitlyn, and he wouldn't tell her parents. So Kaitlyn ran upstairs out of sight. I looked back at Derek, and he seemed really disappointed.

"Well you might as well come in. Kaitlyn's going to pay for your fine." Derek said while ushering me into the house.

The door closed with a big loud slam. I heard Kaitlyn running back down the stairs with her purse at hand. She pulled out ten dollars and Derek. He ran back upstairs in a flash. Kaitlyn hung up her purse on a hook, and looked back at me with a smile. She ran towards me, and gave me a warming hug.

"Sorry, my brother does that to any boy that comes to my doorstep" She said with a laugh.

After the hugging and bringing my bags inside was finished, Kaitlyn and I headed towards her bowling alley.

Kaitlyn's Point of View: After I paid my son-of-a-brat little brother, I led Justin back down to the bowling alley. When we finally reached the bowling alley the guys greeted Justin and apologized. After, three games of bowling, we all decided to go to the indoor pool. First, us girls had to head upstairs to get changed.

Ryan went up with Haley, and Ryan changed in her walk - in closet while Haley changed in the bedroom. Dominique took Christian up to her room, and did the exact same thing as Haley and Ryan. Erica let Chaz change in her lounge area while she went in the closet. I took Justin, and he changed in my bathroom, while I changed in my bedroom.

After everyone was changed we headed for the indoor pool. We each grabbed our towel, and sat them on the beach chairs. Ryan was too busy sitting on his chair, looking at all the detail of the room. "Wow, it actually feels like you're on the beach. Real sand, chairs, umbrellas, and the lights as bright as the sun, volleyball net, and the wave pool; it all seemed amazing and spectacular. It's just to awesome! The only thing that you would know it isn't the beach is for the big water slide at the end of the pool." "I know!" I replied casually.

Ryan and Haley were busy trying to get a tan under those lights, and they talked about each other's lives. Dominique and Christian were boogie boarding in the wave pool. Erica and Chaz were just playing a little bit of beach volleyball. All of them looked like they were meant to be together. Justin and I were sitting at the shore side, building a sand castle, until the waves wiped it out of course.

After hours of playing at the 'indoor beach' we all decided to get changed back into our pajamas. Justin was wearing a black T- shirt with Coka - Cola pajama bottoms. Christian was just wearing a T- shirt and basketball shorts. When Ryan came down the stairs, everyone was laughing their heads off. "What?" he said with demand. "Really Ryan, spider man?" Justin said with a chuckle. "Hey! I wanted to be comfortable" Ryan said innocently. "Whatever" we all said. Chaz came down with a Metallica T - shirt and a pair of basketball shorts on.

We all just sat on the couch in the living room, and watched a couple of movies. I wonder why Christian's soda exploded in his face...literally. After we cleaned up that heck of a mess it was 11:30pm. "Well, I guess we should all turn in" I suggested. "Yeah, I have to agree" Justin admitted.

Ryan and Haley headed up to her room. Ryan slept on Haley's second bed while Haley slept in her usual one. But, sometime during the night Haley had a nightmare.

Ryan's Point of View: I was just peacefully sleeping in the bed next to Haley's. Suddenly I heard her scream and jerk herself up from the bed. She had her hair in a pony - tail, and had a little bit of sweat coming down her sweet, loving face. "Haley, what's wrong?" I asked with sympathy. "I had a nightmare" she stuttered. "Do you think I could sleep with you?" she asked, while batting her eyelashes. "Sure babe" I said with a gleaming grin. She hopped out of her bed and jumped into my arms. I wrapped the covers around her, and Haley fell soundly back to sleep.

Kaitlyn's Point of View: Christian ran up with Dominique to her bedroom. Since she had a bunk bed all she had to do was adjust the bottom bunk into a bed. Christian helped her hop the sheets on and gave him a pillow and a blanket. After only a couple minutes of being on the pillow they were both sound asleep.

Chaz followed Erica up the stairs to her room. Since Erica was nice enough she didn't make Chaz sleep on the floor. Once changed, they both snuggled under the covers, and talked until they were to tired to speak. After staring at the ceiling for what felt like hours they both fell into a deep sleep.

Justin and I ran back up to the 3rd floor and went inside my bedroom. We both changed, and jumped into my bed. Justin kicked off the orange back pillow because he didn't like having a lot of pillows. After he situated himself we both fell right to sleep.

The next morning I woke up and looked at the clock. It was only 8:30 A.M. I decided to go ahead and get up. When I tried to get out of the bed I couldn't. I looked down at my waist to see Justin's arms firmly around me. I tried to pry them off like a can opener but he wouldn't budge. So I turned my body slowly, not even waking him up, and gave him a peck on the lips. His eyes opened, and I saw his beautiful chocolate brown eyes. "Good morning gorgeous" he said with a stretch. "What you doing up so early?" He asked politely. "I just woke up, but I think I'm going to get dressed, head downstairs, and make some breakfast for all eight of us".

I ripped the covers off me and hopped out of the bed. Justin sat up as I made my way to the bathroom. I took a quick shower, and put on some grey - white skinny jeans, red and white striped camis, and some cherry red high heels. I came back into my room. Justin had made the bed, and he was shirtless. He was wearing black skinny jeans, and purple supras. "You going to put on a shirt or just run around half naked?" I asked with a laugh. "No, I'll probably hop on a shirt" he said with a chuckle.

Once we both were dressed Justin and I headed downstairs. I lingered off towards the kitchen while Justin turned on the television. I started making the pancakes, while listening to E! News.

News Woman:

"Let's move on to the subject of Justin Bieber. Everyone knows the teen pop sensation is at McKinley Middle School to help out with the local music competition. But...do the beliebers know that he might have found 'somebody to love'. A photograph was taken of Justin with a student in the music competition. Sources say it was a friendly conversation that turned into a fight. But eventually the mystery girl gave in to Justin's charms, and allowed him to go home with her. The two truly looked cozy when Justin invited his friends to hang out at her humongous mansion. Each of Justin's friends might've of found somebody to love that night. Since they were all getting really cozy with the mystery girl's best friends. But, all eyes were focused on Justin and the main mystery girl. This photo was taken of the two building a beautiful sand castle. It seems clear beliebers, Justin Bieber might be taken."

Justin looked at me then looked back at the television. I was so busy making pancakes that I didn't even notice the announcement. Justin continued watching E! News, until I sat the pancakes, waffles, syrup, toast, eggs, and bacon on the table. "Justin, do mind setting the table please?" I asked with a sweet smile. "Sure" he answered delightfully. After he was finished setting the table we heard Erica and Chaz coming down the stairs.

"Oooooo...breakfast looks delicious" Erica answered with a hungry face. Erica and Chaz sat down and started making their plates. "And here comes the cavalry" Justin said while hearing the thumping of feet coming down the stairs. Justin shut the television off and sat down at the table. Christian and Dominique came stumbling into the kitchen, and sat down at the table; Along with the rest of us. Haley and Ryan showed up a few minutes later, but everyone had already started eating.

Chaz's Point of View: I knew if I wanted to ask Erica out, this was going to be the best time. "Erica..." I began. She looked up at me with those innocent blue eyes. She sweetly smiled and asked "Yes, what is it babe?" Aw, man she called me babe. This has always made me choke. No, wait, back to the question Chaz. "I was wondering...if you wanted to go to Golden Corral for lunch later, only if you feel up to it." I asked politely. In my head I kept chanting 'please say yes, please say yes'. "Sure, I would love to" Erica answered thankfully.

Ryan's Point of View: Great, just great, how come Chaz knows how to ask a girl out? I've always been a stick in the mud when it comes to asking a girl out. Someone just needs to give me a head start. I can't do it all by myself, I never was able to. Haley looked at me with hope; I didn't know what to say. Eventually she got the message and just looked back down at her plate, sadly.

Christian's Point of View: I was really excited for today. I knew that it was time to convince Dominique that I'm an honest person. I decided I'd better take her somewhere special. I thought about it for a minute; and realized that the one place we both love hanging out at was the beach. The closest beach is only 15 minutes from here. "Hey Dominique, do you want to go to the beach later on today. That's of course if you don't have any plans?" I say with a smile. "Sound like fun!" She answered happily.

Kaitlyn's Point of View: After we all finished eating we cleaned the table, and put the leftovers in containers. Once the tidying of things was done Christian and Dominique headed right back up the stairs towards her room. Christian went ahead and changed into his second swim suit. Dominique changed into her bikini, with purple poke-a-dots. After they finished gathering their towels, chairs, boogie boards, and sun screen they headed down the stairs. Dominique saw Justin and me at the piano jamming out to a new song he wrote. "Hey, Kaitlyn, do you think Christian and I could borrow the sports car for a drive down the beach?" She asked humbly. "Yeah, sure, just make sure you clean out any sand you might get in it, okay?" "Cool, I will, Thanks!" She said great fully. They both ran to the door and made a loud bang at shutting the door.

Around noon Justin and I were still working on his new song. Just a couple of glitches in the lyrics; when we saw Chaz and Erica making their way down the stairs. Erica was wearing a white, ruffled tee, black and white striped skirt, 4 gold chain necklaces, a yellow belt, and some black leggings. Chaz was wearing grey skinny jeans, a blue shirt that said 'don't clean up my mess, you'll confuse me, and screw up my world' with a little picture of a room that was all dirty. I got a really good kick out of that. "Nice shirt, Chaz" I laughed. "Yeah, yeah, it's true" he said with a chuckle. They both ran right out the door, and before I could say anything I could hear my Dad's motorcycle being started. I didn't care; I knew Chaz had a license. (He showed it to me the other night).

Finally Justin and I had finished writing the song. We decided to go ahead and get something to eat. "Kaitlyn, I think we should go on a picnic. Somewhere on this farm I bet we can find some privacy?" I thought about it for a minute. It wasn't a bad idea; it would give Haley and Ryan the house that way. I guess they could just hang in the house as a date. So I agreed. Justin and I grabbed the picnic basket, and started packing. We put plastic plates, forks, sandwiches, salad, low - calorie chips, and two bottles of water. Justin grabbed a blanket while I made the sandwiches.


	12. Chapter 12

Dominique's Point of View: I can't believe my ears and eyes. Christian Beadles and I are cruising down the interstate heading for the parking lots near the boardwalk. I always had a humongous crush on Christian. He always seemed so fearless and different. We pulled up to the toll booth for parking and paid the officer. Afterwards, he parked the car as close as he could to the beach. I sniffed the air. I could already smell the pizza, ice cream, and cotton candy. He opened the door for me like a gentleman and we proceeded to the trunk to get the towels, chairs, cooler, umbrella, boogie boards, sunscreen, sunglasses, iPods, and our change of clothes.

Christian and I stampeded towards the beach. We picked a spot close to the boardwalk and started setting up. Christian was 'attempting' to set up the umbrella. I fixed the chairs and cooler under the area the umbrella would cover. I set my towel, sunscreen, boogie board, iPod, and sunglasses next to my chair, while I set Christian's stuff next to his.

I could see that Christian STILL couldn't get the umbrella up. I decided there's no point in sitting around doing nothing so I helped. I handed Christian the umbrella itself while I dug the hole deeper and narrower. I took the place holder and screwed it into the ground. Christian was eye – balling me super sexily. Finally, Christian took the umbrella and fixed it into place. He smiled down at me not saying a word. I smiled back up at him and he leaned down, since I was on the ground. In seconds his nose was touching mine. Before I knew it I felt his sly, sweet lips hit mine. I felt so much energy between the kiss. I grasped Christian's hand while he pulled me up. He didn't even break the kiss! But, then, I heard clicking sounds. I pulled away, out of reach of Christian, and looked towards where the sound was coming from. Paparazzi! Sure, Christian might not be famous but. Justin's Friend + His Girlfriend = INFORMATION!

We broke away and sat down in our chairs, trying to ignore the press. I could see Christian was getting verbally angry with the faces he made at me to show his emotions. It made me giggle, and then it made him smile.

After sitting in my chair I wanted to get in the water. I sat up and rubbed some more sunscreen on my arms and legs. I had to get my back or I'd burn up like a tomato. I turned to Christian. He had his shades on, and was staring at the sky in his laded – back I don't care mode. I walked over and gently plopped on top of him. Christian automatically sat up and grabbed a hold of me. He pulled me up to his face and I cuddled into his neck. I heard more clicking, more flashing, and more questions being thrown at us.

I sat up and looked into his eyes and asked "Do you mind putting some sunscreen on my back?" I gave him an ear-to-ear grin. He smiled and sat up.

I sat on the edge of his chair. He took the sunscreen bottle out of my chair. He squirted a small amount into his hands. Christian sat back down on his chair. I moved back my chocolate brown, long, wavy hair. He rubbed into my shoulder blades and ran more sunscreen lower down my back. He lifted the hook of my bikini top. He quickly put the hook back where it belonged. I knew he was just itching to see what was under the bikini top. But, I'm proud that he ignored his temptation.

After he finished rubbing sunscreen into my back I turned around and rubbed some into his. I stood up and grabbed water from the cooler. I sat it in my chair and stretched my hands to meet Christians'. He looked up at me and pulled himself up. He squeezed my hand tight.

"Let's go take a walk along the beach" I suggested, offering.

"That sounds like a good idea" he said happily.

I grabbed the bucket and my sunglasses. We walked towards the water and began walking. I picked up a few sea shells when we had time to stop. Eventually, a life guard ran up to me and said "where did you come from? HOTsilvana!" I blushed. I didn't mean to but it was a habit. Luckily, thanks to my waterproof make up, Christian didn't see. So I acted like I was nervous.

"First, WORST PICK UP LINE I'VE EVER HEARD! Two, SHE'S MY GIRLFRIEND! BACK OFF!" Christian growled.

I knew this was going to get ugly. So, in order to solve the problem, I stood in front of Christian, planted one juicy kiss, and pulled away. I watched the life guard run back to his post. Christian had the most gleaming grin I'd ever seen. "I kissed you because I love you, and I wanted him to leave" I giggled and gave him another. "Wow" Christian looked like he was star struck. We walked back to our beach spot happily. 

Once Christian and I were back in our chairs we grabbed our boogie boards and headed straight for the water. I caught a few waves every now and then. But I wanted me and Christian to do something romantic. I jogged up to our beach spot and dropped off my boogie board. I automatically ran to the water back towards Christian. I swam up to him while he was on his boogie board. I eyed him for a few seconds until he noticed I was there. I asked, "Do you mind if I get on the same boogie board with you? I bet you can give me a 'great ride'". I winked. I could tell he was very happy by the looks of his swim trunks. "Sure babe, hop right on" He smiled cleverly. I got on the boogie board first. Then he got on top of me and we kicked together while catching the waves. I could tell the paparazzi were going crazy because I could still hear the clicking.

We decided to take a break and go to shore. We reapplied sunscreen and grabbed our sunglasses. I put my shirt and jean shorts back on and Christian looked up at me confused. "Where are you going sexy?" With the way he asked that I knew he wanted to protect what he could call his own, me. I can't believe how much he wanted to protect me and care for me. "Oh, I'm just going to the boardwalk for a little while". I grabbed my hair clip and clipped my hair into a bun. "Well, I must go with you and protect my girlfriend" he raised his eyebrows in order to give me the hint. Basically what the hint meant was 'you aren't going anywhere without me sweet cheeks'.

He grabbed his sunglasses and sandals while I headed out. I made him chase after me. In my opinion Christian has to show he really wants me that bad. He ran up to me at supersonic speed and hugged my waist.

Christian and I started walking towards the boardwalk. Once we were up on the side walk planks we decided to grab a bite to eat. We looked about and saw this Italian restaurant. We went inside hand and hand to see what we could order in convenience. I ordered spaghetti with tomato sauce; on the other hand, Christian got pizza. He could tell that our waiter was trying to flirt with me. So at one point in the meal, I walked over to his side of the booth and cuddled next to him. When the waiter saw he just kept looking at Christian. Christian gave him the anger of a tiger's eyes. Once the waiter walked away I started to give Christian loving kisses.

After lunch we decided to explore the boardwalk. Christian and I started walking down the planked, sturdy boardwalk. I looked from left to right to see what was around. I looked up to see a mini jaws carnival ride. It looked really scary with the display shark moving and growling. Christian looked at me curiously. I knew he wanted me to scream and jump into his lap during the ride. But, I don't like scary rides. I never have, never will.

"Do you want to…...?"

"Sorry Christian, I'm terrified of scary rides" I say looking down.

"Don't worry babe, I'll be right there with you" Christian put his arm around my shoulder and kissed me on the cheek.

"I don't know…." I say nervously.

"Come on, I will help you through it." He gripped on my shoulder. I could tell he wanted me to go on the ride.

"Alright, but only for you" I smile and kiss his chin.

As we got in line I saw these carts that were shark –shaped. As I sat down into the cart, I could feel my stomach churn. I grabbed at Christian's arm. Telling him, through body language, to hold me. He took one hand and sat it on my thigh. As to say 'I'm right here'. His hand didn't move. I kind of liked it there but it was still wrong.

The ride started with a jerk. It was like you were really underwater. But then, you heard the Jaw's theme music. All of a sudden I feel a bang against the side of the cart. I look over and see this realistic looking shark. I squealed. I clung onto Christian's arm, hanging on for dear life. Then all of a sudden I looked in front of the cart and saw one of the movie scenes from jaws. I stared at the screen and then I saw a shark behind the skier. Right before it was about to eat her, the ride took up into a metal shark's mouth. I screamed. I wanted to get off the ride, like right then, right now! Finally we saw the electronic wax figure of the skier that was eaten she said. "Thank god, I'm not going to die in here alone". Then, lastly, with a slight jerk. We were back at the loading gates.

We went back to the beach to relax for a little while longer. I decided to take my boogie board and catch a few waves. As Christian saw me get up he noticed that my bikini bottom started to slip. He got up and pushed himself against my butt. I felt a little uncomfortable until he just pulled my bikini bottom up and grabbed his boogie board.

"I didn't want my girlfriend to flash anybody" he joked.

I giggled. "Thanks. Come on!"

We ran up to the waves, at full speed and dived into the water. I got above the water looking for Christian. I felt him wrap an arm around my waist. I turned around and gave him a happy smile. But, then I saw a wave. I let go and tried to catch the wave. I caught it and rode it back to shore. Christian came right behind me stuck in seaweed. Once he washed up on shore, ran towards him and got down on my knees.

"What's wrong, you looked a little wrapped up?" I made a small chuckle.

"Ha Ha Ha, very funny now babe please help me" He said at first sarcastically, and begging.

I worked at untangling him. After he got free he tackled me to the ground. We laughed and then all of a sudden we both grew silent. He grew into a slight smile. He took his hands and cared my body. Touching and approving my every curve. I grabbed his hair gently and pulled him closer. Christian continued his love by holding my waist delicately while leaning in. I leaned closer ready for his kiss. I felt his lips move sync with mine. I grabbed his arms and continued to kiss him. He politely licked my lips with his tongue. Just begging for access. I let him in. We begin to have a steamy make out session. Neither of us wanted it to end. But then, FLASH! I heard clicks and looked up. I saw the paparazzi going crazy.

"Christian, let's go somewhere more private. So we can be alone" I asked with sympathy.

"Sure. Just let's go get our stuff" Christian grinned.

We ran back to our spot and began to pack up. We giggled and laughed anytime we almost tripped from packing so fast. After we were packed Christian pushed back some of the paparazzi so we could get to the car. I worked on getting the coolers in the car while Christian took care of the chairs and umbrellas. I grabbed two sodas out of the cooler and sat them in the cup holders. Christian and I went up to the showers and worked on rinsing our arms, legs, suits, and feet. As we rinsed Christian gave me another peck on the lips while under the showerhead. Once we wrapped up in our dry towels, we headed back to the car. I hopped on my shorts and got in the passenger's seat. Christian wasn't far behind me. As we backed out and drove away from the beach, I had a good feeling that he was the one.

To be continued!


	13. Chapter 13

Erica's Point of View:

As we turned out of the driveway on the police motorcycle I felt a rush. Chaz was going as fast as the wind. I thought we were going to pass through all the stoplights, since he kept turning on the siren. But, we got stopped at the sixth red light.

While we sat there, I saw Sean, my ex boyfriend. He was in his truck with some of his friends form football practice. All of a sudden I see one of them turn and roll down the window.

"Yo, Sean, check out the cop and his hot ass girlfriend."

I saw Sean's facial expression change the second he saw my intriguing blue eyes. He froze from shock.

"Man, what's wrong with you?" His friend nudged.

Sean's shocked expression turned into a sinister smirk.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Erica Brown. What? You've found another boy to play with?"

Chaz's shoulders buckled. He turned towards me, then towards Sean.

"Ya, well, you were never worth my time. All you wanted was sex." I shouted angrily.

"So, what did you think? That I cared about your personality?"

"SHUT UP! Don't worry Erica he's just a pervert stalker that has nothing better to do." Chaz barked.

The light turned green, and Chaz sped off towards Golden Corral.

When we got to Golden Corral Chaz was silent. Chaz, like a gentleman, paid for my admission and we sat down in a booth. Later, we walked up to the buffet and grabbed the food we wanted. As we sat back down conversations began to unfold.

"So Sean 'was' your boyfriend?" Chaz said, while putting air quotations around 'was'.

"Oh, yes, but he's the past. I never should've gone out with him. All he would talk about is when we were going to have sex."

"Well, he's a jerk. You know why?" He answered, winking.

"Why?" I asked, playing with his hand.

He kissed my forehead and said "Because, you are the hottest, smartest girl I've ever met."

I giggled, and we continued to finish our food. As we chatted away about our friends and families Chaz scooped some of his potatoes up and pulled the spoon back with his finger; (Like a catapult).

"You wouldn't dare?" I said sternly. But, he did. The potatoes landed right in my hair. Chaz's face said it all. His mouth was wide and laughing like a lion. I picked up a small fraction of my pie and threw it towards him. He ducked, but unfortunately hit a lady in the back of the head. The lady turned, but had the look of a mad scientist. She picked up a chicken wing and threw it in my direction. I shrieked and plopped down to the ground. The chicken wing hit a tall, muscular man. Before I knew it, the food fight began.

I felt like it would never end. I saw people throwing cake, steak, potatoes, corn, ice cream, the whole nine yards. Chaz grabbed my arm and we dashed to the door. He became my human shield since I didn't want to ruin my outfit. The whole way out Chaz and I couldn't quit laughing. I thought I was going to have no air left with how hard I was laughing.

As we left the restaurant's parking lot we drove a few miles down the road to a movie theater. He parked the motorcycle and we stampeded into the movie theater. We looked up at the board to see what was playing. He wanted to see Footloose but I wanted to see Monte Carlo. We settled our differences over a game of 3/3 rock, paper, scissors. I won, so we were seeing Monte Carlo.

As we sat and watched Monte Carlo we had to laugh when they were trying to find a way to disappear out of the hotel room. Afterwards, Chaz and I worked our way out the theater. I had never felt so safe with anyone until he wrapped his arms around me. We hopped back on his motorcycle and drove off. I thought, with how fast he was going we would get pulled over.

"Where are we going?" I announced with my hair in my face.

"A Hotel" Chaz replied smiling.

We disappeared into the night.


End file.
